


death metal

by sornluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Gaming, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroken boyfriends, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo being the sweetest, M/M, Tetsurou Kuroo, Wrote this at 2am, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kenma being a total gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sornluvr/pseuds/sornluvr
Summary: Kenma’s been playing his new game all day leaving Kuroo alone, feeling quite bored. So he takes on one of the more unusual ways to get Kenma out of his room.





	death metal

**Author's Note:**

> major fluff in this ngl  
> also my first time posting on ao3 so feeling a lil excited bout that
> 
> n e ways pls enjoy<3 !

Kenma couldn’t even imagine how long he’d been sitting at his computer, all snuggled up in blankets as his boyfriend had insisted on it being uncomfortable to just sit on a plain chair. 

Within a flash, Kenma cleared level after level on his new game. Snorting at how amazingly easy the first bosses were. While loading the new level’s he sipped on his water bottle. Hmmm, empty. Good thing he had three emergency bottles waiting in a drawer. God, the day couldn’t get any better, although he felt like he was missing something... someone?

His questioning thoughts disappeared, as if never existing, with a light sneeze. Was he getting sick now? Of all these days...

“Bless you” A voice murmured from the living room, causing the tiniest smile to appear on Kenma as he returned to his game. 

Kuroo sighed and sighed.... and sighed. The only thing floating around his head being the keyboard tapping from Kenma’s computer. Does he never get tired of playing the same game all day? 

Kuroo had been crazy bored, spending hours alone in the apartment, or at least he felt like he was alone. Not even for lunch had Kenma left the computer. It was slowly making Kuroo lose his mind. He missed their cute conversations at the dinner table, them cuddling during movie night, and the dumb but so so adorable goodnight stories they told each other at night. 

Man, just being able to look at his boyfriend without the blue light from a screen blinding him. He sighed, again. 

The sun had started to set. Kuroo figured if Kenma wasn’t ever gonna turn that device off he might as well make something good for dinner to force him out. So cooking it was. 

By the time he was finished, an hour had passed. Still no sign of life from Kenma except the occasional mouse clicking.

“Dinner is ready... if you wanna have some food..?” He leaned on the door frame to the room Kenma was seated. Eyes locked on the screen, Kenma hummed and kept going with the game.

Dumb, dumb dumb of the year. Literally what Kuroo felt like, a whole boo boo the fool. 

“Oh, so we’re not on speaking terms anymore?” He sarcastically mumbled and sighed. Defeated, he decided to eat dinner alone.

The food was quickly gone as he had nothing else to focus on, other than eating. He was upset. Thinking back, he didn’t think he’d ever been this upset with Kenma since they started dating. Something had to be done.

All kinds of ideas shot through his head, it was just like a shooting game, only he was the only target. Turning the power off? No, Kenma probably had his own emergency generator. Running into the room dressed as a clown? No, that didn’t even make sense. 

Was he really that dumb? Not even capable of getting a kid away from his computer... totally useless.

Then it hit him.

“Speaker” Kuroo’s eyes lit up. He quickly opened the settings app on his phone, turning on his bluetooth and connected his phone to the speaker in Kenma’s room. 

“This is gonna be fun.” With a wide smirk on his face, he pressed the play button and suddenly death metal music roared around the whole apartment. Blasting through the speaker, bouncing off the walls, kicking over all other sound waves. 

“KUROOOOO” Kenma screamed at the top of his lungs, launching out of the room with his hands covering his ears. The blankets that used to be a cozy seat made him trip all over the living room until he was finally caught in the arms of Kuroo. He pressed the pause button with a more than satisfied smirk. 

Kenma hugged Kuroo tight around the waist, letting his hair ruffle against the fabric of the taller’s shirt. Soft, silent sobs, almost inaudible, escaping him.

Kuroo was thankful of the tiny bit of skinship he got. But was Kenma crying? Had the whole death metal thing been a bad idea? Now instead of being happy, he was getting anxious, should he not have done what he did? Why was Kenma suddenly crying?

Kuroo leaned back to look at his shorter boyfriend. “Hey little guy, everything okay?” He titled his head, cupping Kenma’s cheek in his palm. Man, weren’t those the softest cheeks in the whole world. 

“You scared me.” Kenma’s voice broke and new tears rolled down his cheeks, Kuroo being quick to wipe them away with his thumb.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to see your face... without a big headset and all that” Kuroo smiled trying to make the situation less heavy.

“I’m sorry” Kenma snuggled into Kuroo’s chest again.

Kuroo, who now wore a confused expression, ran his fingers through the shorter’s hair. “Sorry? You shouldn’t be apologizing... It was rude of me to scared you like that, I shouldn’t have-“

“No, I’m sorry for making you spend all day alone. I should’ve at least eaten with you, or answered when you spoke to me. I was so caught up in the game... It wasn’t even fun, all the challenges were way too easy... I’m sorry I upset you.” He mumbled.

“Shh... I’m just happy you’re here now so I can see that adorable face of yours.” Kuroo pushed up Kenma’s chin with his index finger for them to face each other. Kenma’s eyes were now all red and puffy from crying. Kuroo fought the urge to just kiss him right on the spot.

A small smile appeared on Kenma, his cheeks turning pinker by every second. By chance he managed to catch a glimpse of the dinner table. “You ate dinner alone?”

Kuroo pouted and nodded.

“I’m sorry” Kenma reached up to balance on the tips of his toes and planted a quick kiss on Kuroo’s nose. “So sorry.”

Kuroo smiled and grabbed his boyfriend by the waist, pulling him up for their faces to be at the same height. Kenma hiccuped at the sudden surprise but chained his ankles behind Kuroo’s back, his arms resting on the other’s shoulder. Kuroo leaned in but stopped just before touching the other’s soft lips. 

“Apology accepted.” 

He slowly closed the gap between them and led the two into a long awaited, gentle kiss. Followed by a long night of movie watching and cuddling, and possibly a lot of kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s rly short but i didn’t wanna force myself on something i wouldn’t finish so,,,,
> 
> also thank u so much for reading, luv u<3


End file.
